I Remember
by MissMonica
Summary: Christa is one of those girls who gets pushed around.. Its 6th year, and she's had enough, but what could possibly happen when she makes those pay who made her life hell.
1. Dear Journal

Dear Journal,

Man I feel so stupid about writing this in hey, I mean I'm asking a question about life to a book.. Haha.. Ok, So not funny..

Do you remember your first day at school? I do, I got off the Hogwarts express, and Hagrid, the groundskeeper, greeted us all. There was a boy the same age as us there who knew Hagrid, later we found out it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He had jet black hair, stunning green eyes, hidden behind glasses, and don't forget the scar on his forehead.... Such a pity I'm into blondes. There was also this feisty little girl, bushy brown hair, Hermione Granger. Yeah, the know it all from Gryffindor. I have never met her personally but I hear she's so into one of the Weasley boys.. I can't say, oh the red head.. Man that family has good genes.. I mean Ron, yeah that's him.. Man he's not bad looking either.. Freckles over his pale skin and a lot of red hair.. Man.. ANNNNNYYYYWay.. I remember going across the lake in the boats. I shared the boat with 3 other people. One was Seamus Finnigan.. Damnit why must all the guys lead to some explanation about how incredibly hot they've become.. The other 2 were Pansy Parkinson, yep, although she's an.. associate of mine, Doesn't mean I can't say she doesn't leech onto Draco Malfoy. Now him.. Don't get me started on him, the self-loving conceited git.. YES a GIT. He purposely tries to bump into me in the hall. Jakki reckons he likes me.. As if. He's pure evil, and his life consists on making others' lives hell! Oh and the other person on the boat was Parvarti Patil. She's quite pretty, and she's in Gryffindor. Man they get all the pretty girls, I'm the only one in Slytherin.. Haha.. I remind myself of Draco Malfoy.. Ok How sickening.. Worst of all there are like NO hot boys in Slytherin.. well there is one.. but I will not, I repeat will not go near Draco Malfoy. Even though his platinum blonde hair is sexy down the side of his face and his deep blue grey eyes... No. I will not think about that.. No.

God how did getting off the Hogwarts Express travel into a discussion on Draco Malfoy.. Hell knows. Anyway, I remember sitting on the chair and having the sorting hat on my head! It didn't take long to decide I should be in Slytherin. Great, I get to be renown as a Death Eater to be and a sardonic prissy Slytherin girl. Oh how Joyous!.. What-ever. Nice amount of sarcasm in this entry.. Well its been 6 years since then.. My Sixth year.. wow. I am like so over getting pushed around.. I will stand out this year, make sure of that! No one will push me around and get away with it.

All My Love, Christa-.

(A/N: Hey Guys! My New fanfic! Enjoy! All chapters won't be in journal format, just a few. It's so fun writing fanfics so I thought one about a girl in Slytherin, showing people how valuable she is, like Elle Woods I guess. So Enjoy and please review!

------

Take Care, Until next time!


	2. First day

(A/N: I apologise if this zooms between 1st and 3rd view, some will be Christa's point of view, and some mine, so please stick with me!)

Ok, I know I should be getting to class quicker, but we only have Trelawney. How fun, I mean we don't even have any other houses in this class, which ultimately means a whole heaps of Pansy and Tina giggling over Draco. Jakki and I get very annoyed by that. I am surprised Ashli isn't, then again she has the hots for Malfoy Baby.. Haha. Well yeah.. I will hurry up I guess..

Christa clambered the stairs with Jakki and Ashli and entered the heavily perfumed room of Professor Trelawney. They found a table near the far end, as far away from the perfumed sticks that were burning madly. The obvious prospect of chatting wasn't out of the question either.

'So.. Isn't Draco looking good today.' Jakki said smirking to Ashli, who hushed to her quickly.

'Come on, you can't tell me you don't find him the least bit attractive..' Ashli said rolling her hand over the glass ball pretending to actually be doing work.

Even I couldn't say I didn't find him attractive, I mean other than the fact he's an awful jerk, he is still the best looking guy in the year.

'So, Professor Trelawney, What would an annoying girl the same age as me in my crystal ball mean?' Jakki said, raising her hand and clicking her fingers.

'Heh, you sure it ain't your reflection?' Draco smirked and Pansy shrieked.

'You know what, I can see her clearly, she has blonde hair, blue grey eyes, and possesses something extraordinarily weird in her pants from what most girls have.' Jakki said smirking back.

'You are very weird, besides I know it's extraordinary.' Draco said raising his brow.

I burst out laughing, the prospect of Draco being 'extraordinary' and a 'girl' in the same sentence was overwhelming.

Draco threw me a dirty look, so what do I do.. hell I am so stupid, like DUH?! Stupid, I pouted a kiss and smirked.. He burst out laughing, hell knows what for, but boy am I gonna pay.

Jakki, Ashli and I walked down the stairs to find Draco, Crabbe and Goyle standing at the base of it, evidently waiting for us.

'You seriously have some nerve of laughing at me.' Draco said face to face with me.

'Well if you heard how stupid you sounded you would have laughed too.' Jakki said.

'What is so funny about 'extraordinary' surely that would be exciting.' Draco said raising his left brow and smirking.

'The only thing extraordinary about your.. boy-ness is that fact it is that.. 'boy-ness'.' I said, particularly flashing my fingers when I said 'boy-ness' towards his groin.

He pulled me away from the group and whispered in my ear, 'You know you want me badly.' And gently licked the side of my ear. I looked disgusted at him, but was flustered. I breathed heavily and looked at the ground wondering what the hell was going on, he had gotten to me. He looked pleased with himself. He was wrong, I did not want him, and his extraordinary small little cocktail frank, no I wanted to be left alone by him.

I looked back at him and whispered back in his ear 'Keep wishing,' and I stuck my finger in my mouth, sucked on it and pulled it out and poked it into my hip and went 'ssss'. I smirked and turned towards the group to walk away with the girls.

We turned the corner of the foyer to the grounds outside to go to the big oak tree by the river side. Best part about summery weather on a Autumn day was relaxing by the water with short skirts and tops, and glasses. I was dipping my toes into the water when 3 people walked over, I thought the worst, when I realised one of them was a girl, It was Harry, Hermione and Ron, they aren't that bad. Besides I could get Harry to help with my dilemma I'm sure he would, considering he hated Malfoy as much as me.

I pulled my toes from the waters edge and slipped them into my slides and walked over to them.

'Hi,' I said, I didn't expect them to be pleasant to me when I'm a Slytherin, comes with the territory I guess..

'Hi.' All three of them replied, I don't know if it was forced or not, but I continued the conversation, I don't care if I seemed like I was trying to hard to be friendly.

'It's hot today isn't it? When I saw you's coming I thought you were Draco and the rest, thank god, I can't deal with another encounter with the git today.'

'You don't like him much, either?' Harry asked, he was at least warming to the idea.

'He's been a jerk to me all since first year, why change now, as I have hated him since then, why change now.'

'Hey.. We are gonna go and uhm' Ron said flustered..

'Make more S.P.E.W badges, yeah, um be back soon.' Hermione said flustered also.

I was not sure whether Harry was blind but these guys had the hots for each other so badly..

'There they go.' Harry said smirking.

'Man, they ain't fooling no one, where do they expect to find those badges.. up Hermione's -' I was cut off by the jerk, not like I wanted to finish the sentence.

'Well Well, Look it, Christa and Potter, having a public rendezvous.'

'Yes we are Malfoy, and I plan to do her good, all night long.' Harry burst out. I don't know who was more embarrassed, Myself for even hearing him speak like that, Malfoy for hearing it, or Harry saying it.

'Yes, He'll bend me over the table, just the way I like.' I said, god, how revolting even talking like this, but it sure was fun watching Draco's expressions.

'I think I am going to be sick.' Draco said finishing looking around and fumbling.

Shit I felt so bad, he actually looked either revolted or upset.. No I will not feel sad for him. Serves him right.

Draco walked away with his hands around his stomach. I turned to Harry.

'Thanks, not exactly the topic I'd expect but yeah.' I said, Harry smiled, embarrassed.

'Don't worry, I dunno why it just burst out... But did you see his face? Hah I think I will be having fun remembering that.' Harry said.

Whoo, Instant friends. So easy to make. I looked at Jakki and Ashli who were staring at me from the spectacle.

'Oh great, now I have to explain to them before they get all giddy.' I moaned and went to walk away. Harry grabbed my arm and turned me around.

'If you need me to help you get him back, Tell me.' Harry smiled and walked off, Just what I need, I told you Harry would help me didn't I.

I walked towards the girls. They both looked at me suspicious like and raising there eyebrows.

'So.. Want to tell us anything?' Jakki said smirking.

'Nothing is going on, Harry helped me in a predicament that's all.'

'What, couldn't you pull your pants up properly?' Ashli said giggling.

'You bitch!' I giggled, 'Nah, He helped me get back at Malfoy, just expect to hear from it with Malfoy..' I said.


	3. Used

I walked along the corridor, you know between the boys and girls dorms in the Slytherin house area. I swear half of these boys walk along here half naked on the chance a girl will walk past. Quite sad since Jakki, Ashli and my dorm is at the end of this corridor. This time was different though, there was hardly any one in the corridor except for. Yep you guessed it. I ignored him and walked past, yet he followed.

'I can't believe you're doing Potter.' He said following me.

'And why not?' I said turning, why the hell doesn't he have his shirt on..

'You deserve better..' He said reaching towards my shoulder.

'I deserve better? Like who?!' I said looking away from his face, actually more like I was fixated on his abs, haha.

'Someone who knows you, and you've been around...' he leant and grabbed my hand and slowly moved it to his chest. Uh Uh, no don't go there Draco..

GrEaTtTtT I had to feel his body – I'm a goner.

'And this somebody would be?' I swallowed hard getting the answer out. I am not attracted to Draco.. No I am not.. Not one chance, he is a git..

'Someone with rock hard abs .. Someone you desire... We can be good together you know, I know I am what you desire.' Draco said breathing near my ear. Erotic git at 1 o'clock..

'I need you.'

'You're just a horny bastard. Down Boy.' And with that I walked off, thank god.

He watched me walk to the dorm, I turned as I closed the door and watched him, I don't know how long we looked at each other. I was not undressing him with my eyes, nope I was not.. I at least don't think I was. I looked around.. No this can't happen, I want revenge on him..

I walked out towards him.

'What-' I placed my fingers on his lips and pulled him in a room next to us.

He started to unbutton my top and kissing me along my neck, but I pushed him away.

'What? I thought..' Draco said sitting beside me.

'Why do you do this?' I just didn't understand it.

'Do what?' He said so calmly and stared into my eyes.

'You act like a jerk to me, and as soon as I stick up for myself, and Harry says he's shagging me, you come on to me..'

'I, uh, didn't want Potter with you..' Draco said. Great so he only acts like this to break up people, it's funny, Harry and I aren't shagging, hah, this is classic.

'So you do this cause you hate Potter?' I said, ' When you were young, you use to push me off the train, embarrass me I mean you purposely went out of your way to hurt me, and now you say you're doing it in my best interest?'

'I hate Potter...' Draco couldn't get the words out. Great, he was using me to get to Harry.. Just Rosy. And I thought I had no real motive.

'Ok, then, you hate him.' I walked out of the room and to my dorm. This feels so horrible.. I lay on my bed thinking, wondering how I could be used by someone I hate, and it hurts.. Why in the hell..

I know what I must do.. I need Harry for the ultimate revenge. I will show him valuable I can be.


	4. Ahoy Cap'ain!

'Harry, can I ask you a favour?' I asked him during Hagrid's class.

'Yeah? Malfoy business?' Harry asked, man this is gonna be so difficult..

'I need you to snog me, in front of him.' Harry was shocked, I mean its like 'Come and get me!' man..

'But, what?'

'Draco is annoyed he thinks we are shaggin and well, he has been coming on to me, until last night, I asked him straight out was it cause he hated you he was doing this, he couldn't give me a straight answer. Let's get him furious..' I was so embarrassed, how many times is this in a few days?

'Ok.. Lunch time, outside, he seems to be there all the time.' Harry said.. he was blushing madly and I was giggling.

'You know I ain't using you right?' I didn't want to hurt him.. In some way I was attracted to him.. Yeah I know.. I am so confusing..

'Yeah.. I know that, we both want him to have revenge.' Harry said smiling.

I rushed off up to my dorm at the end of the class and got dressed into normal clothes, thank god we had free periods after lunch. I walked down the stairs and found Harry waiting for me, this is gonna be so fun teaching Draco a lesson.

'Ready for a snog fest, heh' Harry laughed.

We walked down to the river side, not only would we piss off Draco, but I heard Cho was still into him.

'Here he comes..' I said noticing him, he was watching all right.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist, our lips touched, and by god it was amazing, hah, yeah. Harry was even adventurous with his tongue.. Draco was getting closer, but hell it was fun enough running my fingers through Harry's hair. Draco stood next to us, and pulled Harry away from me, I must look a mess, Harry had lip gloss over him.

Wham. Draco punched Harry and he fell to the ground. I lost it after that.. I pushed Draco in the chest and he lost balance, he didn't fall but he was shocked. I kept shoving him, more and more till his back was against the tree. Harry was walking behind me, wiping his nose on his hand.

'I like you.' Draco said breathing heavily looking at me. I let him go and he walked away turning occasionally.

'Harry what do I do?' I was so confused.. we walked to the waters edge and Harry had his arm around my shoulders. What the hell is going on..

'I know he's a jerk and I hate him.. but do you really hate him?' Harry said.. how could he say such a thing.. but I was asking myself the same thing..

'I think I do..' I pursed my lips and got up.

'I hate him, but if you like him.. you know..' Harry said getting up, and walked me back towards the Slytherin common room.

'Thanks..' I said and I gave Harry a hug.. I looked into his green eyes then at his lips. We kissed.. Shit.. this is gonna complicate things..

'It's ok.. and by the way, that kiss was a thank you one..' Harry said, perhaps he thinks it would complicate as well.

Now I must go and find Draco.. and decide on my plan.


	5. Yeah Right

'Draco wait up!' God I cannot believe I am running after him.

'What do you want?' Man did he sound ticked off..

'Uh.. I think I like you too.'

'Well I have changed my judgement. You are nothing but a slut.' Draco turned and walked off.

I stood there watching him, but I didn't feel hurt.. Heh, I guess I get another chance to get revenge. I just can't believe it..

I walked around the corner to find Draco and Crabbe talking, my god, Crabbe talks? I mean Vincent? I quickly went back around the corner and listened...

'But Draco, why'd you do that?' Could Crabbe be anymore cryptic?

'I don't know do I..' Draco was upset about something, not crying upset, but confused angry upset.

'Tell the truth, it will be easier.' Man I did not think my sweet Vincent boy was so intelligent to hide the facts. He needs a cupcake when I see him next.

'I can't, the wrong idea will be put across.. It won't be forget easy what I said..' Draco said.

I got the feeling someone was behind me. I got gripped around the waist.

'BOO!'

'SHIT, Goyle don't do that!' I hushed quietly.

Goyle pulled me along the wall and around the corner while I was fumbling with my shoe lace.

'I got her Draco.' Goyle said.

'What for exactly?' I asked, still having trouble with my shoe lace.

'I have something to tell you.' Draco said.

Well I wasn't letting him get in any mushy stuff that would ruin my revenge..

'Want to call me a slut again? How about a Ho? Hmm?' Great, nice time for my eyes to be welling up, no I was not crying.. I was uh suffering from hay fever.

'No I wasn't I was going - .... are you crying?' I sniffed when he asked me this and looked away.

Draco got up and put his hands under my chin, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me, my head on his shoulder. Draco with a sensitive side? I don't believe it!

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Which was entirely true, did I know what was happening with me? Nope.

He pulled away and looked into my Hazel eyes, as I stared back at his.

'Hm.'

'Nothing.' I said again, Ok you out there, yes I see you pointing at yourself like 'Me?!' Yeah, I am not falling for Draco got it?!.. Good.. I think...

'Something is wrong.' Oh god, no, I just got a daydream – and I shall not fill anyone in on it – maybe Jakki..

I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his chest.

Forget what I said about the sensitive side – here it comes. Draco moved his down my back until they rested on my arse. Yeah, sensitive side...

I moved back quickly and gave him a dirty look.

'Come here..' He said giving me a smirky grin. He kissed me on my neck and I tilted my head back – as you do. He whispered in my ear.

'Is this better then Potter?' He smirked. I breathed out quickly and opened my mouth in protest. Ah, I get this now.

'I know what is wrong now.'

'What?' He said smiling.

'I can't believe it. I am in the middle of the fight and I am the prize, aren't I, well not really the prize, the decider! I am being used by both of you! Well guess what, I won't stand for it!' I was shouting, I guess Draco had no idea what my cryptic nonsense meant.

'Wait.' He called and grabbed my left arm as I turned and walked away. I swung on heel and laid a hard slap across his left cheek. He let go and stood there watching me walk off. When I get Harry, man will he be sorry.

How could _I_ trust _either_ of them.

I tried to cry but nothing would come out.. Talk about confusing. I didn't know what to do. Both of them screwed with me. No not screwed me – screwed with me like brains – oh god, you guys have the wrong idea, don't worry then, I know what I'm talking about.

A knock was heard at my door.

'Who is it.' I said in Jakki's voice, did I tell you I am good at impersonating?

'It's me Jakki.. You should come with me.. Dumbledore wants to see you.'

I opened the door to find her crying..

'What's wrong.. what's happened?'

'Christa, remember how that blast went off outside of London? Well.. Your parents were there... They didn't survive..'


	6. The Blast

I walked stony faced down corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Well what do you know, I thought life was so confusing, now this.. Jakki was crying next to me, what do you know, her sister was killed aswell. Both in the order. Coincidence? I think not.

I just couldn't cry, walking slowly down, knowing the alliances of the families here, knowing some people's families were responsible for the death of my parents and Jakki's sister Layren. I didn't want to face Dumbledore you know? I just couldn't..

'So, that bomb went off this morning, cause father didn't do it, still being in jail and all, but marvellous idea, to kill off the muggles.'

Draco is such an insensitive jerk. Really he is. Walking past him I did not show eye contact, Jakki was blubbering.

'You girls crying about the bomb? What's to cry about.' Draco said.

'Just.. ignore.. him.. Jakki..' I said not looking at him.

'In my opinion the bomb was the best thing they have done.'

'Well I don't like the bomb, killed more pure blood families than muggles.'

'Ohwell, those who don't dwell for power dwell only for death.'

I looked away sharply from him.

'Jakki I think we better go, hey.'

She was sniffling really bad, surprised I wasn't doing the same, I just couldn't show they got to me..

'Wait aren't we going to chat about it?' Draco said smirking – he had no clue.

'Consider this...' Jakki said turning around poking her wand under his jaw, me holding her back.

'Lose... someone... did.... We' Draco said through gritted teeth.

'Jakki leave him, he's not worth it.' I said pulling her away, and she continued walking, sobbing down the corridor.

'What's up with her? Lose someone?' He said

'Yes, as did I.' I said not so calmly, turning around and starting to walk away.

'Well probably good for nothings anyway.'

I swung around, and punched him fair in the nose.

'If it is so fucking good, and its _you_ people who did it, then you are fucking to blame! I HATE YOU!'

I ran down the corridor as Draco was wiping his nose, his mouth open.

He was calling to me, I didn't care, thank god I was getting out of here.

I met Jakki near the statue and Dumbledore was waiting. I knew who was responsible, I knew what the deal was. He couldn't tell me anything I didn't already know.

'Christa, your parents were killed in the bombing, they died shortly after brought to Saint Mungo's. No one knows as of yet who is responsible.'

'Death Eaters. Voldemort. Wanting to kill muggles.'

'How do you know so much.'

'When you share a common room full of DE families, you learn these things. Oh and Professor.. If Draco Malfoy comes in complaining of a broken nose, he is lying and I didn't hit him.' I said, yes I sounded guilty but I wanted Dumbledore to get a clue as to who told me so much, and he's a cluey man, he'll figure.

Jakki didn't come back with me, her and Layren were very close, I mean as close as sisters could get.. I would have to walk the battlefield alone..

I walked to my dorm and laid on my bed. It was dark in there from being under the lake, but fish and the giant squid swam past every so often. Tears stained my face while looking out the window.

I heard a knock on the door and someone entered. They sat on my bed and rubbed my back. I couldn't bear to look at anyone. They laid next to me and held their arms around me, the hands were masculine. They kissed my neck, (Come on you guys have to know who it is now..) and just laid still next to me.

I looked over my shoulder to find a rather bruised up Draco. I sure hit him good. I rolled over and hugged him tight and started to cry. I dug my head into his robes under his chin and he comforted me. It was chilly, I was getting cold so we pulled up a rug on top of us. We weren't naked or anything, just cold. I feel asleep after a while, expecting Draco to be gone in the morning... I was wrong.


	7. Lies and Denial

I woke up to find him next to me fast asleep. I so seriously wished he wasn't here right now. I pulled the sheets down and started to get out of bed. Yay, Draco decided to half strip during the night. I am not excited I am sarcastic. Well ok, so he has got a good body.. but still.

Draco moved and slowly opened his eyes and gave me a smirky smile.

'Was it as good for you as it was for me?' Draco said yawning.

'What?! Oh yes it was magical.' Yes I am sarcastic.

'Maybe I dreamt it then..' Draco said grabbing his robes.

Yes Draco did dream it, don't even think I would go there with him, not now not ever..

'Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend, you going?' Draco said putting his robes on.

'Yeh, Jakki and I are going.' I said walking into the bathroom to get changed.

'If you want you can come and join us if you want.' Draco said, yeah I wanted to join in on a fun weekend with someone who happened to be involved with the bomb which also comforted me about it then in the morning thinks we did the dirty, I can imagine a story to come from that as well..

'Oh Christa and I were walking around Hogsmeade' to 'Christa and I shagged up in the shrieking shack, I am like a stallion, strong, and can go for hours' with that little wink he does. Yeah, something innocent to something sinister.

'Nah, we're right.' I said putting on some shoes ready for class.

Jakki walked into the room and was startled to find Draco standing near me in the girls dorms..

'What the hell is he doing here?' Jakki said turning on both of us.

'He's leaving..' I said and Draco walked to the door.

----------------------(Opposite view)----------------------

'He's leaving..' Christa said and I walked to the door.

I closed the door behind me and pressed my ear against the door, if girls fighting wasn't a turn on, I don't know what is. Actually I do, but yeah.

'What was he doing here?' Jakki said, 'I saw him in your bed this morning!'

'Nothing happened!' Christa said pouting – well I expect she would.

'Come on, you don't have to lie, so.. what's he like?'

'He's a blonde, 6ft, Slytherin..'

'Oh, haha, I mean horizontally.'

Man this Jakki sure knew some lingo.

'We didn't do anything!' Christa said, oh but I wish we did.

'Tell me.' Jakki said stubbornly.

Christa sighed.

'He was awesome, I mean I felt so loved but so wild.' Christa sure was good at pulling lies from her arse.. Good Lies... Only the part that it happened was a lie I mean.

Jakki was giggling.

'So how big is he.. you know.. **whistles**' Jakki said giggling.

'About.. Oh I don't know, 9.' Christa said. She must check me out but let me assure you I'm much MUCH bigger. (A/N Haha, being with guys at school sure has taught me they like to say they are BIGGGGG)

Jakki giggled again.

'And he can go for ages, I mean it was like ecstasy, he was kissing my neck and I was moaning – Shut up Jakki – it was amazing. Me being a virgin and all as you know for first times it was.. great'

God, this sure was making me horny.. Haha, ok no it wasn't. Christa a virgin. I will now go and die from being so happy..

The ground creaked and the door opened, making me fall over onto the ground in their room.

'What the hell?!' Christa screamed.

--------------------------(Reverse)----------------------

'What the hell?' I screamed.

Great he had been listening to our conversation, based on me making up crap, cause Jakki wouldn't give up.

'I was uh.. wondering if.. I could go now – bye' Draco said getting up and starting to move down the hall.

If I wanted the story to be plausible I had to make at least some effort.. here it goes, won't be half as good as Harry's but..

I grabbed his wrist and he turned. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips met and I bent my chin inwards towards him. He placed his hands on my back and rubbed my back. He stuck his tongue in and it met mine. I propped my leg up at his thigh and he grabbed it holding it there. He pulled my other one up on the other side, as I gripped his neck, my legs gripped his waist and his hands were holding my thighs. He was kissing down my neck and I pushed his head towards me. He looked up at me and grinned. I've never seen that grin. (A/N Just think of the type of James Potter grins when he was a teenage boy some of you have read in fanfics. Or just think a Dan Radcliffe grin.)

Jakki was like gobsmacked, so was I actually. She closed the door and we went into the spare room next to us.

'Plausible evidence for her then?' Draco said putting me down on the bed.

'I think I almost believed it' I said breathing heavily, and blushing madly.

'So did I.' Draco said moving towards me and I laid down and he crept over me. His hands on either side of my sides around my boobs area and his knees near my thighs. He smiled. He is so sexy when he smiles.

'Are we.. using each other?' I asked blushing – I am mean we kissed just before and Jakki believed us.. He needs a girl to get Pansy away from him, plus to be able to boast about how good in bed he was, he would need a non-whore.

'Well if we are, I like it.' Draco said laying on me. His inside of his forearms under my shoulders, playing with my hair. I had my arms resting on his back, rubbing him.

He kissed me down my neck and on my chest to as far as the buttons were undone. He came back up my neck and kissed me on the lips and on the tip of the nose, trailing off to my ear lobes. I held him around the back of the neck pulling him in, and he licked along the outer of my ear and the ear lobe. I bit my lip and I flipped my leg over his and held on. I kissed him along his neck and bit him gently, and sucked. More proof of my existence. I ran my fingers along the front of his robes and smiled at him. I sure hope we he isn't after any, cause he won't get it. I brushed me leg along his groan and he nuzzled his face into my neck and he left his signature on my skin. I kissed him and smiled. He grinned back at me.

'So you're a virgin are you?' He asked rolling us over so I was on top of him.

'Yeah.' I said, I knew where this was going.

'Can I reserve you for when you're ready?' Draco Malfoy, reserving someone? I thought he'd just rip my clothes off and shag me, thank god I am reserved.

I nodded at him and he grinned. My top was slightly unbuttoned, to reveal my bra – how green and lacy and slytheriny it was.. Draco was transfixed on it. I covered myself when I realised, and he hushed a sorry. I moved again, when Draco urgently got up.

'What's wrong?' I asked concerned.

'Nothing.. Nothing..' He ran from the room.

I laid on the bed wondering what was the matter. Was it me? Crabbe, Vincent, walked into the room. He was sniggering.

'What's so funny.'

'Well you probably wouldn't find it funny.' He said sniggering more.

'Try me.'

'Well lets just say, you know how we get those cheese sausages that are never cooked right? Well lets say we squeezed the cheese out, you know, not tight or anything.. Well Draco just happened to be doing that with a part of his body.' He sniggered more.

I slapped him with the back of my hand on his arm as he laughed and I pouted.

'I will never eat another sausage again..' I said starting to laugh. Who said I didn't have a sense of humour?

'Unless it's Draco's.'

'Vincent, you come back here!' I demanded but he was already running from the room.

Great. Just Great. I both shagged Draco Malfoy and gave him head all in the same day. Well it will end up like that by tomorrow anyway, even though both are lies.

I walked down the corridor and out into the sun of the morning. Classes would start soon, although I wish they didn't. Harry was outside.

'Hi.' I said sitting next to him.

'Hi.. Did you have a good shag.'

I looked at him funny.

'What?'

'Did you and Draco have a good shag.' He said sounding out the syllables.

'We never shagged.'

'Well that's what everyone is saying. God sakes Christa, you have a hickey to prove it.'

'I am still a Virgin Harry James Potter and just cause I have a hickey doesn't mean he screwed me ok?!' I said arguing back.

It was silence.

'Sorry.' Harry said sighing.

'What is wrong.' I asked, I was sure as hell hoping he didn't have feelings for me..

'The girl I like is with another guy..' He said. This sure as hell was getting tricky.

'Who is she?' Please not me Please not me..

'Ginny Weasley..'

Ginny? My God, never expected that, yeah she was pretty but I never thought he'd feel for her in that way.

'Have you told her?'

'What's there to tell?'

'That you like her, silly.'

'She's with one of my friends..' He said.

'Dean?' I knew this was old news..

'Yeah..'

I hugged Harry. 'It will be ok' I hushed. I looked back to see Draco.

'I'll see how you are later, k?' I said getting up and walking towards Draco.

'Sorry for running out on you..' Draco said a little embarrassed.

'Crabbe told me why.'

'HE WHAT?!'

I giggled.

'He told you I was....'

'Wanking?'

'Yeah..' He was so embarrassed, poor baby.

I kissed him on the cheek. I hugged him and he rested his chin on my nose.

'You won't laugh will you?' He was obviously like shamed.

'Course I won't, not after the hints Crabbe gave me to let me know what was happening.'

'The Cheese Sausage joke?'

'How many girls has he had to tell that to?' I said smirking

'One.'

'You're not a virgin though right?'

'That's right..'

Why did I even care if he was? Part of me wanted to forget about him, why was I falling for him? Part of me wanted every bit about him to myself.. I mean maybe I just didn't like the idea of casual sex, I have to have a commitment and love, a relationship.. It was just wrong to me in some way, I wasn't religious or anything, and to each their own..

He walked me back, we were silent.

'You don't mind me being a virgin do you..?' I asked out of the blue.

'Course I don't. Besides, when you are ready you won't be much longer, because of me.' Ok that was the weirdest commitment speech, if it was one.

'Will you wait?'

'As long as it takes.' He grinned.

For some reason I was suspicious. We were now an 'item' I was not ready for a quick shag here and there.. How long would he be with me before he got tired of waiting for me to be ready..

I hugged him. Someday though I will tell him I love him. He kissed my neck and held my hand till I had walked far enough away until our fingertips parted, and he went back to his room. I walked in my dorm and closed the door behind me, and rested my back on it.

Jakki stood there smirking.

'I know you never shagged.'

'So you believe me now?'

'It wasn't a matter of belief. I knew he'd be standing outside listening and I knew I could persuade you into telling me something even if it was a lie.'

'You set us up?'

Jakki gave a grin and I threw a teddy at her. I climbed into bed and just laid there. My wish came true, school was cancelled for the after noon. Apparently Professor Snape, aka GIT, got bitten by a flobberworm infected with some poison. I rested my head into my pillow. I could smell Draco. Not like pongy smell, but the deodorant he uses and after shave, those things.. I hugged my pillow tight and fell asleep to the smell.

(A/N Whew.. BIG chapter, and Yeah it got corny towards the end. Just so you know, this fic is not gonna be about Christa and Draco and Sex. She is not a whore and she is not ready. She won't do anything until she is and is in a relationship with someone she loves, so don't expect anything to happen quickly D Enjoy!)


	8. Teenage Essence

I woke in the afternoon to Jakki's arguing. Jakki and her boyfriend were at it again. She was going out with Montague. The poor guy was kept down last year, although I am not all that surprised. Don't mention this to Jakki.

'Don't yell at me!' She squealed at him and he hit the door frame with his fist.

'Don't tell me what to do!' He challenged back.

I got up and came over to them, hoping to just leave the room. They can continue fighting.

'What do you want?!' He yelled at me.

'To get through.' I said calmly.

'What, am I – blocking your way am I?' He said sarcastically.

'Yes, your head is too far up your arse for me to get through. Now shut the hell up and let me through.' I screamed at him. Ah, I loved being like this.

'How about you shut up!' He said to me whacking me in the face with his fist.

Blood was running from my nose. Wiping my nose with the back of my hand, I got up and pushed Montague backwards.

'You, you are a stupid, yes DUMB STUPID PUREBLOOD! And you' I turned to Jakki, 'I thought you were my friend. Well you know what, if you care more about boys that your friends, go off and be a slut and get pregnant! Then you'll get the attention you want!'

I was fuming, It wasn't half as bad he punched me, what worried me was that Jakki took no noticed, just kept arguing.

I walked past them wiping my nose. Thank god Gregory, you know, Goyle, was down the hall, I **so** needed someone to talk to. And I mean, he may not be a smart cookie, but he's always been kind to me, besides Draco's probably off torturing muggleborns anyway. Reminds me, I need to see Hermione again, she seems to always have the answers.

'Goyle..' I sniffed.

'What happened to you?' He said handing me a tissue.

'Montague.'

'Fighting with your friend again?'

'Yep.' I said wiping my nose on the tissue. Greg was gorgeous, I don't mean like looks, cause that's just wrong.. But I mean he's just so kind, not sweet, but yeah.. kind.

'Draco will teach him a lesson.'

'No, No way is he to, I mean it!'

'Chrissi,' He said hugging his arm around my shoulder, 'Draco would do anything for you.'

I nodded, I mean what would I say?

'Just don't let him fight, if he would do anything for me, tell him not to fight.'

I walked up the corridor towards the courtyard, still blooded up a bit but, river water would help that, plus the river was warming, best place to dip your toes into water.

I saw Ron sitting at the waters edge. He isn't much of a friend to me, doesn't trust Slytherin's but he was upset, I couldn't leave him.

'What's wrong?'

'Nuthin..' Ron said, he was staring at the water. Men are so difficult! Why must they hide their feelings, then again I can't imagine any of the guys running around bursting into tears.

'Come on, tell me, I might be able to help.' I said smiling, he looked at me and opened his mouth.

'What happened to you?!'

'Uh, I ran into a fist, anyway this is about you, carry on!' I said wiping my nose.

'I don't think Hermione likes me anymore..'

'Why?' I couldn't think of a possible reason to why she wouldn't..

'Well we.. um were going to.. you know..' His ears turned red, aww how cute he was blushing!

'Yeah I get the drift..'

'Well.. I'm not sure whether this should be a guy conversation...'

'To do with girth?'

He hung his head.

'Come on, I know a lot on this subject.' Ron stared at me.. Man did that sound slutty or what!

'I mean, I hang with boys, I haven't.. I'm a virgin.' He propped up an eyebrow and smirked.

'Pfft, Honestly, so what's the problem?'

'Well I couldn't get it up..'

'First time??'

'Yeah.. well with a girl.' I dunno if I was blushing, Ronald Weasley that will give me disturbing images.. Now I know Draco and Ron do that.. sheesh, I bet Harry does it too.. Oh My God.. Too much info..

'It's performance pressure hun.'

'What?'

'When you are like 'oh god.. I hope it comes up..' and its less likely too.. the more you think bout it, the less it will happen.'

'So, I'm not like..deformed?'

'I sure think you are fine.. just.. remember, Hermione is under just as much stress.'

'What about..'

'Well us girls, we have this big dilemma. Is our Arse to big? Do we smell? Are we nice and slim and toned, are we perfect..'

'But Hermione is gorgeous, I love her..'

'Well remember, she loves you too.'

Ron smiled. I solved a problem.. A guy problem.. Man. Am I good or what?!

'Thanks.'

'No probs.'

'Ron!' Hermione rushed down from the steps, and both Ron and I turned to watch her run down.

'Hermione! I love you!' Ron said getting up and running to Hermione.

'I love you too! And don't worry bout the problem its natural in boys and their first...'

'It's ok, she knows..' Ron said, and I giggled.

'It's ok Hermione, I ain't a slut.' I smiled and got up and started walking in the water at the edge of the lake.

Hermione and Ron were chatting for ages. I walked up to them and asked Ron something.

'Ron, have you got protection?'

'I have a spell..'

'Not to be rude but judging by the number of family members you have, I suggest you try this.' I handed him a rubber cylinder inside a little square container.

'What do I do?'

'Ok.. Well since I have muggle family friends, and My Mum's friends... I mean.. When she was alive, she had a friend I called Aunty Mango.. Anyway, she's always been a bit batty, and she gave me these, best for me and all but I was 11.. 11! Anyway, they are called condoms.'

I carefully teared the side of the packet and took one out. Hermione knew of these, Ron otherwise was shocked.

'You check which way it rolls and you blow on it slightly. Then roll it on your.. yeah.. No Not Hermione, Ron.. You.'

'What if it likes cuts it off!?' Hermione and I started giggling.. I would certainly would be rather entertained by that.

'It won't. Anyway you roll it on, leaving some at the bottom for the semen... Ron.. Do you know anything about your biology? Anyway, then you go about.. as business.' I said slightly embarrassed. I mean, Sex Ed to people my own age.. That is seriously scary.

'Uh, thanks..' Ron said and Hermione smiled, hanging onto the other one.

'May I ask what you were doing with them in your robes?'

I was a bit taken back. 'Uh.. Just in case my friends need them!' They didn't believe me.. What was it doing in there?

They walked off and I was left alone. Oh Joyous. I stood alone in the moonlit sunset under the oak tree watching the leaves float by in the lake and the squid frolicking.

A crackle of leaves, and a wind gust chilled to my spine. A howl was heard in the forest.. It was scary out here. I felt a warm breeze on the back of my neck, and a hand slipped over my mouth. I tried to bite the hand but my mouth was wrenched shut. I squealed in my throat and kicked my legs and thrashed my arms around.

'I bet this is what you'd be like in bed.' The voice said, it was a lowish growl. I swung my arm around and hit the man in the face, but he grabbed my arm. He pressed his body against mine as he grabbed my other arm and he dragged me away from the tree into the darkness.

I cried. I mean I am being dragged by hell knows, and what's going to happen is anyone's guess...

He let go of my arms and he licked my neck. I sniffled, it just made my nose run more, along with it starting to bleed again.

'Hey, Hey, hey, Don't cry... I didn't mean to scare you.'

I turned to find Draco dressed in black behind me.

I watched him look at me with intense guilt. I don't know what I was feeling.. I mean the types of things that flood through your head when something like this happens is like scary...

I started to walk away from him. He walked after me.. Step by step he followed until we were semi lit by moonlight. I turned to face him.

'I didn't mean to scare you..'

'I thought you said you'd wait!'

'I will!' He said urgently and hung his head low.

'Well, I won't.' I said and placed my lips on his. Slowly one by one I unbuttoned his shirt, still in mid way of a snog. I kissed him down his neck and along his chest. He fell to his knees as did I, and he laid on the littered leaves on the ground. We rolled and he kissed my neck. I bent my head back, and he unbuttoned my shirt. He kissed from my neck to my navel and started to unbuckle my jeans.

He stopped and looked up at me.

He did my jeans back up again and my top.

'I don't think this is right.'

'What?!' I said looking up at him.

'I mean, you said you weren't ready this morning.. It's just not right..'

'I get it..' I sighed and got up.

'Here you look cold.' Draco gave me his robe to drape over my shoulders.

'Just forget it.' I dropped the robe in the leaves.

'Wait...' Draco called after me, and a tear ran down my left cheek.

I kept walking. I know people will think this is stupid.. I mean us girls are already self-conscious as we are! So I feel like even worse.. I feel like I am ugly, not to mention my face is pretty beat up..

I turned back to watch Draco walking behind me kicking the stones with his feet and whispering to himself.. His Blonde hair shun in the moonlight, he never looked so sexy, plus he was topless.. I am so tired I don't know what to think. My head was pounding. I made a few more steps and Draco was looking in my direction now. I took in a deep breath and sighed.. then everything went black.


	9. Mistakes overdue

I opened my eyes. I was cold, I mean freezing. I had a splitting headache. I was in bed. Draco's to be precise. It was becoming light outside. I moved around in the bed. Ok, where the hell did my clothes go, ok so I was still in my underwear.. And my hair was wet. Draco was in his boxers asleep. He looks so peaceful. I rolled over to face him and I wrapped my arms around him, and snuggled into his chest under the rugs. He moved a bit and opened his eyes slightly.

'Hey' He said smiling.

I smiled weakly and wrapped my left leg over his right one. He pulled me in around my waist towards him. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me on the top of my head. I fell asleep again sometime after.

----------

I woke up that morning to be on Draco, No you sick people, just laying on him, duh.

Saturday.. Hmm. A full day of hardly anything.. Hogsmeade is both today and tomorrow, and I don't feel like going anywhere now.

Draco moved beneath me and he rolled over so I was now on the left side of the bed. Someone entered the room. I was hidden under the covers when the door creaked.

'Draco, it's me Pansy, I think we should break up.. I love you but I just can't handle your cravings all the time its sex sex sex! And last night I had enough of that..'

'Ok.' Draco said shoving his head into the pillow and Pansy exited the room. Draco rolled over to find me there.

'What?' He said surprised.

'I've just realised you are a cheating sexually driven jerk.'

I couldn't get out, Draco was blocking the way to get out, my side of the bed was against the wall.

'I'm sorry..'

'I told you, you couldn't wait.'

I rolled over. I felt like crying. Now I know why he wasn't to be seen...

He placed a hand on my back and ran the finger down my spine, kissing me.

I got out of bed from the top and walked along the bed.

'Wait, stay..'  
'Why would I stay.' I got my top and jeans, put my jeans on and my top and walked out the door, slamming it on my way out. I ran to the lake and fell to the ground. My face was like a river itself really. Tears trickling down my cheeks to my chin.

The guy I was falling for was sleeping with the school slut. I don't know why I didn't suspect it..

Someone walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Fuck off Draco.'

'It's not Malfoy.'

I knew that voice. It was Harry. He sat next to me and looked out to the water.

'So what has Malfoy done to you.'

'Don't worry.'

'Ok..'

'We'll take it outside then.' A loud growl was heard.

I turned to find Draco and Montague at each others throats.

'God sakes must they make this the worst day of my life?' I walked up to them.

'YOU COST ME!' Draco roared at him.

'KEEP YOUR SLUT OUT OF IT!' Montague said giving me a vicious eye.

'WHY YOU!' Draco lunged forward for Montague and hit him across the face with his fist.

'Break it up!'

'jkbfbefkberjfb' was the extent of the nose and if you can say it then that's the noise they made.

'I SAID FUCKING BREAK IT UP!' I screamed.

'What are you going to do about it?!' Montague said looking down at me.

I kicked him swiftly in the groin. The best way to drop a guy. He was on the ground holding himself, rolling around.

'And if you ever do anything again to anyone, I'll make sure I remove them.'

I turned to Draco, he was smiling at me.

'Thanks, Babe.'

I slapped him across his cheek.

'That's for cheating on me.'

I turned and walked away, I didn't care who was watching, right now I hated almost everyone.

'I am going to show you how valuable I can be.' I said walking away.

Harry ran up to me.

'What was that all about?'

'Revenge.'

'Oh..'

'Can you bring me somewhere no one is?'

'Ok. I need to think of something that would help.'

I whispered in his ear and he nodded.

'I like that idea, I do.'

A door appeared out of no where and we walked in to find a room, it was like a relaxation, it had a lounge and lots of chocolate and ice-cream and candles and a bed. I am sure Harry was thinking something else aswell..

I bit into a chocolate and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I know how you're feeling..'

'Same with Ginny, hey.'

'Although we weren't serious or anything. Just yeah..'

'I'm going to ask you something really really personal ok?'

'Uh, Ok..'

'Are you a virgin?'

'Yeah' Harry blushed.

'Have you ever, you know.. played?'

'No.. not to the extent some people do.' I was nearly in a fit of giggles.

(A/N: Ok some people if you don't want to read the extent of the rest its got to do with sexual scenes etc, go to next page now, if you do carry on reading.)

'Are you a virgin?' Harry asked me.

'Yeah.. I was saving myself for someone special.. And I promised myself to Draco, but hes a lying scumbag and well why should I wait for him.'

'Oh ok...'

This is so embarrassing... I mean I just know something is about to happen.

'So you've never _cum_ then?' I asked

'No..'

'Do you want to?'

'I've heard from Ron it's like the best.. So definitely.' I giggled when Harry said that.

'I could help that along..'

'So Am I the special person then Am I?' He grinned at me.

'I suppose you are. And you are my friend, we are both Virgins and I know you won't do anything to hurt me.. or use me.'

'I don't know what to do, well I do just.. yeah..'

'Well I can't exactly help, and it's not as if Ron is going to come in and watch to give pointers, I don't think so!'

We both laughed at this.

'I suppose we need this?' Harry said pulling a condom from the bedside drawer. Gosh Hogwarts was sure getting rather into the ages now..

'How, do I put it on?'

'You have to wait...'

Harry took his shirt off. I never thought he'd have muscles like this.. Harry was just as sexy as Draco.. I moved him towards the bed and made him lay down. I sat on his stomach and ran a finger down his chest.

I looked down at his stomach and sighed.

'I can't do this..'

I was there in my bra and he was like topless..

'I don't think I can either.. not yet..' Harry said.

Hermione came bursting into the room.

'Oh God I'm sorry!' She whimpered.

'It's ok, nothing is happening, Hermione, we decided not to..' Harry said pushing me off onto the bed and handing me my top.

'I'll uh leave.' Hermione said walking out of the room.

'Shit..' I sighed.

'She won't tell, plus nothing happened.'

'Yeah I know, but we could've just had sex.. I mean..'

'Yeah.. And I would've liked that.' Harry smirked and I threw a pillow at him.

(A/N: Ok so it wasn't exactly sexual as such but yeah..)


	10. Fights

You know what's weird? I feel so wrong. I didn't even have sex with Harry and I feel really bad.. I guess even thinking of.. nearly doing it.. makes me as bad as Draco..

We got dressed and just sat at the end of the bed.

'You know.. I am glad we didn't do it..' Harry said finally after a silence.

'I feel really bad..' I hung my head and sighed.

'Why? We didn't do anything!' Harry said rubbing my back.

'Yeah but it makes it so double standards! I mean Draco cheated on me.. and like I just nearly had sex with you.. I mean I wasn't ready and you weren't either.. I don't want anyone to find out.. and Hermione won't say anything will she?'

'Hermione wouldn't, she'd know I'd be the one who would get busted... Always is.. But as far as I see it, if we hear anything, deny it. It never happened, ok? Why'd you even want to have sex in the first place?'

'I don't know! It is so out of character for me! I mean I want a relationship, like we have one, but not the one I really want and the thing is I am not ready so why'd I even consider it?!' I sighed. Oh, I am 16 as most of you should know. (So in most countries its legal, kay?)

We walked out the door and noticed 2 people walking towards us. Snape.. and Draco? Wait and Hermione? Ok what the fuck is going on.. Hermione didn't tell did she?

'Ahh.. Potter, fancy seeing you here.' Snape said slimy like, Draco was scowling, glaring at me.

He pulled me away from the group.

'What the fuck happened?' He said glaring at me.

'Nothing? What is going on?' I said innocently, I am always good at this.

'I know you fucked him.'

'What? I didn't! Come on, I told you I was yours.' I said standing up to him.

'Yeah whatever.' He turned his back and walked towards the others.

'Yeah, Whatever,' I mumbled, 'So, How was Pansy today?'

'What?!' He turned, we were about 2 metres away from each other. The shouting had caused a diversion for Harry anyway.

'You know what I mean!' I said shouting back at him.

'I never have been near her!'

'Yeah, I find that easy to believe.' I said sarcastically.

Silence.. That's what was felt.

'Hermione we didn't do anything! Tell them!' Harry demanded of her.

'They won't listen! I am just a mudblood!'

'Don't call yourself that! You aren't! They listened to you the first time! How did they find out..' Harry said rather sharply towards the end.

'Snape over heard me talking to myself in the hallway..'

'Thanks Hermione. Just tell the whole world Christa and I got it on and maybe we will believe it ourselves sometime soon!'

I turned my head back at Draco. He was glaring at Harry, his teeth jammed shut, his fist clenched.

'What are you doing?' I said.

'For touching you, he deserves to be punished!'

'If you touch him I swear I will never talk to you again.'

Draco considered this for a moment and walked up to Harry. He punched him in the jaw. Harry didn't fight back though.

'Guilty conscious?' He said viciously to Harry.

'I would only fight back If I knew I had nothing to lose.'

'And what the fuck does that mean?'

'It means if I was guilty I'd fight back.'

'Yeah right.'

'Which reminds me, why did you fight back to Montague?'

'Cause people fight back when they are innocent!'

'Oh and what was the fight about then?'

'He called Christa a... you know what, forget it.'

'I would like to know.' Harry demanded.

'A slut. He told me I didn't have to worry about her anymore, Pansy made sure of it..'

'Yeah well I heard Pansy is a good lay.'

'No she set me up!' Draco said yelling.

'Why would she?' I said

'Montague paid her.'

'He's cheating on Jakki?'

'Since the first day.'

'That asshole!' I walked towards them and towards leaving.

Draco grabbed my arm.

'If you face him, we face him.. together..'

'So you believe me now do you?' I said bluntly and walked off. Draco walked after me.

'Only if you believe me then.'

'You say you have never been with Pansy. I know that's a lie, so if believing you means you lied then I'll lie to and say Harry and I had raunchy sex.'

'You didn't fuck him.. did you..'

'I told you I didn't!'

'I'll be honest..'

'Ok..' I said looking away from him.

'I did sleep with her a few times but before you!'

'I'll have to get over that..'

'It was before!'

'You slept with the school slut.. Do you know how much that hurts?'

'It shouldn't!'

'It shows me, just how long you'd wait.'

'Look, I will, I have.'

'As have I.'

'Montague is this way..'

'How do you know?'

'He's.. busy..'

'That Jerk.' I said.

'Got a pair of scissor?' A little bit of a threat.


	11. Scissors

'You aren't are you?'

'I am just going to threaten him.' I said.

'Remind me never to cheat on you.' Draco smirked.

I glared at him. Not funny.. Realllllly.

'Sorry, wasn't funny..'

We walked into the common room to find Montague with no pants on, with a girl.. Equally the same.

'Come to admire my huge dick hey?' Montague said as the girl giggled.

'Hey girl, whoever you are, you realise he has crabs and all these icky STI's'

She followed by a whole heap of cursing, and did not leave.

Ok, I couldn't help staring at Montague but hello.. it was.. kinda big.

Draco looked at me and looked where I was staring.

'Come with me for a second.' He said in my ear and grabbed him hand. We went into a broom cupboard. Haha, come out of the closet. Ok that wasn't that funny either.

Draco undid his pants, and they fell to his feet. He slowly took his boxers off, and closed his eyes.

I coughed. I didn't mean to.

I had this goofy grin on my face, and I scratched the side of my face.

He put his pants back on and I slid to the floor.

He smirked at me. I bit my lip. Ok so the point of this was...

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. I spread his fingers out and ran his hand upwards, over my ribs to my chest. Over my boobs. I was wearing a sexy bra! Yay! Ok, so that was a bit like random. He had this eager smile on his face. I took his hand from under my top and got up.

'Later.' I smirked and got out from the cupboard.

'I thought you were going out with Jakki!' I yelled at Montague.

'I was, she didn't give me any, so she was kicked.'

'Jerk!'

'No, I am needy.'

'I said I would teach you.' I said flashing a silver pair of scissors and opening and closing them.

'But I might catch something but if you hurt anyone, I won't be afraid.'

'What cause you'd have touched a dick by then?'

'No, cause I can afford some rubber gloves by then.'


	12. Some title lol

'Can't you even afford rubber gloves? Hah, I can just imagine what you'd be like, can't afford gloves, can't afford a condom. It would be the Weasley family again.' He scoffed. Oh haha, he's so funny dude! Not.

'Unlike you, I don't need the need for sex, so really I can afford more abstinence then you, cheap arse.' Fighting fire with fire.

'Ah yes, you're a virgin aren't you,' He sniggered

'And you're making it sound so wrong, why?' I said glaring at him.

'Oh it's nothing wrong, I just prefer virgins,' He gave me a dirty look and licked his lips.

'You better stay away from her Montague!' Draco said warningly.

'Oh must I? Maybe she'd have sex with you after I've finished.'

Draco and I glared at him.

'Yeah, well of course I'd want to get it on with Draco after you, it's only so much you can do with a dick as small as yours.' And I turned and walked to the dormitories. Ah Sweet victory for me!

Draco ran along behind me.

He had concern on his face.

'He's going to come after me isn't he?' I said looking at his concern.

'I think you better stay with me, until you aren't.. a virgin anymore.'

'You sound like you wanna shag me now.'

'No, it's just if you aren't with me, he will, and I mean he will rape you, unless you aren't a virgin anymore.'

'Oh god.' I fell to the ground.

'He's in the same dorm as me too..'

'Well we better get on with it.'

'On with what?' Draco asked puzzled.

'You'll see.. Uh.. we need to be in bed, either naked or the impression we are.'

We walked into the dorm and got the bed all messed up, threw some clothes on the floor and took off some of our own. I even messed my hair up. Draco laid on the bed and I lay on top of him, and we waited.

Montague had entered the room and settled himself. Many giggling girls entered and left the room.

Montague got up out of bed at a knock at the door.

'Ah, Jakki, how nice to see you again.'

'Look, before you move on to me, I know you were cheating on me.'

'Yes I was, but you know what I am like!'

'I know..'

'_How can you be so naive?!' _I whispered to Draco about Jakki.

'_It's nearly time..'_

'Who's there?' Montague said moving toward the bed.

'We're getting it on here! Do you mind?!' Draco yelled.

'You and Christa?'

I shook my head at Draco.

'No, Pansy.'

I glared at him. Ok, not me, but not Pansy either.

Montague moved closer, and Draco shoved me under the covers.

'What are you two doing? And where is my precious Christa?'

'I'm getting a la fellatio and Christa is probably in her dorm asleep.'

Fellatio? Well ok then.. I guess..

I moved my head towards his pelvis and moved my hand along his groin. If we wanted it realistic then well I suppose it better be.

Slowly I undid his pants and circled my finger along his stomach.

You all know what happens next!! Anyway, then Montague wanted to see 'Pansy' At work.. Thank god my hair and Pansy's is like exact colour.

The covers pulled down saw me.. giving head to Draco..

'Yeah, Well Pansy, let me give you a tip. Cut it out.' Montague said grossly and walked towards his bed and pulled the covers.

'What do I do?' I said desperately

'Well you can't go to your dorm.. and well you don't want to have sex so.. I don't know!'

'I have 2 suggestions which you won't approve of..'

'Which are.'

'I can go to Harry... Or I sacrifice myself to Montague....'

'ARE YOU CRAZY?! If you sacrifice yourself to Montague, he will fuck you!'

'Well what do I do?'

'Go to Harry or stay with me.' Draco said bluntly. He wasn't very happy at all.

'I'll stay, cause you can protect me from Montague.'

Draco kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him. I rest my head on his toned chest and Draco rubbed my back, up and down my spine, along my stomach. He rolled onto his side and pulled me in close. My legs, bent at the knees, went between his, and he pushed the hair from my face and kissed me.


	13. The Truth

Draco was asleep next to me. I guess you should know about Montague. He isn't ugly.. He has dark brown hair, blonde tips, and has ti spiked, and a nice body. He is hot. Not as much as Draco but yeah.

Draco was moaning next to me.. He was talking to himself.

'Oh, that's the spot,' He kept saying. 20 points to what he was thinking.

'Oh god yes.'

He awoke with a start.

'What the fuck are you doing next to me,' he said looking at me.

I glared at him and got out of bed. Jerk. What a J.E.R.K.

I exited the room with a brilliant display of door slamming.

A cold whisper blew into my ear.

'You could have it all. Power and Strength. You can revenge.'

'And why would I do that?'

'Because that's what you desire.'

'Who the hell are you.'

'It's me, I got you.'

'Harry, you dumb ass.'

'oh but my proverbial is quite intellectual.'

'Don't be prat.'

'What ever. So why you dressed so lovely, and in such a lovely mood.'

I glared at him.

'Ahh. Malfoy?'

'Ahh you are correct, Mr Potter.' I mocked Trelawney, adjusting my imaginary spectacles.

'Beats predicting my death every lesson, I assure.'

'Would become quite tiresome.'

'So, you dressed in that, has to do with Malfoy.'

'Montague wants me.'

'Wha?'

'Exactly. For something we only get once.'

'He wants you cause you were born?'

'No, you intellectual proverbial, for my virginity..' I said sarcastically

'That scum.'

'Exactly.'

'That is just sick.. You can't steal someone's virginity for yourself.'

'Far fucking out. Harry listen to how stupid you are sounding.'

'I know I know, he wants to shag you, cause you are a virgin, I am just playing.'

'Heh, well it was so funny it made my sides tingle.'

'Oh Haha, see that made me laugh.' Harry said faking a laugh.

The door creaked somewhere near us.

'Oh Christa.' Montague. Just the jerk I wanted to see. See my enthusiasm?

'I love the way you talk, you walk, you smile, your style, right now, like wow, wipe out! No doubt that I was gone the moment I laid eyes on you' Montague can sing? Yes this is a song, for the ad for Holden's (**Author Barfs in background – I love Fords lol...**)

'Montague just stay away alright.'

'Potter, don't make me hurt you. I am getting my prize and leaving.'

'Prize?' I said starting to laugh.

'Yes Prize.' He said slimily.

'And why do you deserve 'prize'' I said.

'I deserve all.'

'You sure think highly of yourself.'

'Look enough of the games. This is for your best interest. Stay away from Draco. He's bad news.'

Harry and I looked at each other then back at Montague.

'What?'

'I know he's bad news, but for her to stay away from him?' Harry said.

'He only wants you Christa, to recruit someone to be a deatheater.'

'You're lying.' I said in disbelief.

'I wish I was.' He seemed so honest.

'Why doesn't he recruit Pansy.'

'Don't you see? They want someone who's 'innocent and pure'.'

'A Virgin.' Harry said hanging his head low.

'Exactly. Why do you think I wanted to shag you? Come on, I don't steal other peoples girlfriends, If I put pressure on him to fuck you, you wouldn't be needed.. He hasn't fucked you yet has he.'

'No, this can't be true!' Some how, it all made sense.

'Why do you think I fucked Jakki.'

'What?'

'Draco has been making his rounds, trust me.'

'He was after Jakki. Why do you think the sudden interest in you?'

'That so didn't come across nicely.' Harry said harshly.

'I'm sorry. Just.. stay away from him. I heard what he said ok, he asked what you were doing next to him... His subconscious. He's not all bad, it was a warning...'

'Christa..' Harry said.

'Yeah..'

'I don't normally trust anyone from Slytherin but..'

'I know..'

'The only thing you have to do is get laid.' Montague said.

'Can't I pretend?'

'The dark lord knows.'

'You just said dark lord..' Harry said.

'My parents as you well know are deatheaters. What was I going to call him?'

'Voldemort'

'Shhh!' Montague whispered.

'Look.. What do you suggest I do?'

'Break it off. I mean now.'

'Shit.. Christa.. You told me about Draco not wanting to have sex with you near the woods when you came onto him..'

'God.. its true isn't it.. And why he was so upset about me even being with Harry..'

'Well that was some jealousy yes, but he would get his arse kicked so badly if you weren't pure anymore.'

I collapsed down the side of the wall and rested my head on my bent knees. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

'Why me, other than my virginity?'

'You're heritage.'

'My Heritage?'

'He knows everything..'

A chill shook down my spine.

'Even .. Even my parents?'

'You're the perfect. Goodness of your kind will reward him well.'


	14. Odd

'My goodness?'

'The fact that your parents are neither death eaters or order. I mean were..'

'How do you know, were.'

'Cause You-Know-Who organised for their death... It would force you into Draco's arms..'

'What?!'

'Surely you knew?'

'Yes I did, but it was played for me to fall into _his_ arms?!'

'The thing we must now work out instead of arguing, is what do we do..' Harry said

'She has to lose her virginity.'

'If I lose my virginity.. what will happen.'

'He won't want you, but there is a chance Draco could come after you.. so you must stay with someone you trust. Potter or I for example.'

'So who do I lose my virginity too?'

'Anyone, **but** Draco.'

'Why not him?'

'The fact Dark Lord will not like that one of his workers was his downfall, he will kill Draco and you, besides an offspring of two purebloods, with the most pure, and one of the top achievers sons, is just what he'll want.' Montague said.

'What if I had sex with you?'

'What?'

'Well what would happen, you said your parents were death eaters.'

'They aren't high up enough, and my ancestry isn't the purest. My Aunt who married into the family is half blood.'

'Ok then, so.. who do I fuck?'

'Although I'd love too, and I still would but secretly, but I think its best you and Potter do.. there would be a serious price on my head, and Potter already has that..'

'Great have my head on the chopping block more.'

'Jeez it seems as though everyone is so enthusiastic to have a good shag with me.'

'Trust me there is a way, but you wouldn't be up for it..' Montague said.

'Look, I prefer not to even lose my virginity yet..'

'If you don't you will surely be recruited by this time next week.'

'What?!' Harry and I both answered back.

'Look, there is a way for you to lose your virginity, not get Harry in as much trouble and my head not on the chopping block.' Montague said.

'How..' I said hanging my head.

'Harry would.. 'break your hymen'.. first penetration..'

'Uh.. and..'

'And I'd finish you off.'

'Oh god, I sound like a painting.'

'You look like a masterpiece.' He smiled. My God.. He was hitting on me..

'One thing I must ask you... Were you ever romantic with Jakki, like would she bash me if she found out?'

'No, just friends, us arguing, was over you. She wanted me to help you but I never thought you'd be at threat..'

'So Jakki knew about Draco, but never told me, and let me fall into his arms?!'

'She knew you 'hated' him or you said and well.. she never suspected you'd fall for him..'

'Oh god, this is making me sick..'

'Look, not sounding sleazy, but it would be fighting fire with Draco if I fucked you.. and if Harry breaks your virginity, It wouldn't be your first time..'

'There is one person I need to talk to before I do anything.. Jakki.'

'I'll walk you.'

'Montague, don't you think Malfoy would think something is up if he saw you with Christa?'

'Yeah.. Potter, you walk her.' Montague raised his brow and scowled.

- -

'Jakki.. You there?'

'Christa?'

'Yeah, I'm so sorry!'

'He told me everything!'

'Who??'

'Mo-'

'SHH! Someone could be listening, come in quick.' Jakki said pulling me inside.

'He told you the whole truth?'

'Draco wants me..'

'Cause you're a V.'

'Yeah.. for the death eaters..'

'And Montague came onto you cause of me.'

'Yeah cause he doesn't want me hurt.'

'Christa.. What are you going to do?'

'I don't know! I mean, there's so many questions!'

'It hurts first time.. Tell Montague to go slow..'

'He won't be doing it first..'

'Huh?'

'Harry is.. cause it would affect Montague.. So he's gonna come in.. after first penetration.'

'Eww.. 2 guys at once?'

'Ew.. I never thought of it like that..'

'I don't want to lose it..'

'Maybe there's a way you can incriminate Draco into it. I mean they still want a baby from you two if you aren't a 'v' so perhaps.. you can lose your virginity to him and.. get pregnant and.. lose it.'

'What?! I am too young to be pregnant!'

'Well just lose it to Draco first off.'

'I am so confused..'

'Hey, sorry to butt in but we better go. It's not exactly best for a Gryffindor to be outside a Slytherin's common room..' Harry said.

'I'll see you later..'

'It's best, Christa, If you stay with someone else tonight.. Away from Draco.'

We walked down the corridor and turned the corner. Draco was there.

'Draco, its urgent we have to talk.' I said.

'Mm? What is it.'

'I need you to sleep with me..'

'And why do you want to?'

'Cause Montague is after me. He is so sleazy!'

Draco had a chortle and looked at me.

'Ok then, my room, 4 sharp.'

Then Draco walked off.

'What..' I said

'What is he playing at?!' Harry said..

'I don't know..'

'It's got to be a set up!'

'How, Harry, How?'

'I don't know..'


	15. Not as expected

'Ok.. So I have 3 hours..' I said to Harry.

'Well we need you looking ace, if he is going to try and trick you, you've gotta look sexy to try and make him be hypnotized.'

I went to my drawer and pulled out a slinky red gown, thin straps, straight across cut on the cleavage, and cut off just above the knees.

'Well, let me see!'

'You're so hormonal, Harry Potter!' I laughed and walked to get changed.

'Hey I found some perfect shoes.. and what.. hell you naughty girl!'

'What?! What?'

'Condoms? Flavoured and Glowing, My my, looking to entertain are we?' Harry said raising a brow and smirking at me.

'No, I hope to stick them on your head when you truly are being a dick.'

'Oh hehehe, very funny, now come out from there and let me see!'

I walked out in the dress and paraded the room.

'Woah.'

'Shut up.'

'If Draco can resist that, then I have no hope in believing he is human..'

'Close your mouth..'

'You are smoking.'

'It's meant to be an aphrodisiac to Draco, not you.'

'Phwoar, calm yourself.' Harry fanned his face. I threw a pillow at him, perhaps it would help.

I bent down and grabbed my lacey red shoes Harry found.

'Keep that angle.'

'Huh?'

'Your tits are also an aphrodisiac.'

'Oh Shit. YOU PERV!'

'Sorry, but I can't help it. I wanna do you.' He licked his lips, winked then laid on my bed cracking up.

'Unless you want this heel up your arse, I'd be quiet.'

'Oh, but I'd like that,'

'You are sounding very gay, Harry James Potter.'

'Oh, perhaps it was a hint of sarcasm.'

'Whatever, now, can you pass me my robe?'

'And ruin the look? Aww you're no fun.'

'I need you to do something for me..'

'Ok..'

'Find Montague and tell him what I am doing. Stay outside the door. If I say 'Oh I am enjoying this – Shut up Harry – Come in.. if it's a trap I'll say I didn't expect this.'

'Right.'

'Promise me Harry..'

'I promise.'

Harry left me in front of Draco's door, and I rapped my knuckles on the door.

'Come on.'

I walked in and locked the door. There was no one else in the room, and Draco was topless.

'Look, before anything, I need to tell you something.'

'What's that?'

'Take off your robe.'

'I was going too.'

I undid the buckle at the front and slid the robes off my shoulders. They fell off my arms and down to my feet. I kicked it back with my heel, and walked towards him.

'Wow.' He was smiling, grinning, smirking all in one.

'You like?'

'I don't think I even need sex to get me off as this has.'

I undid the ties at the back and let the skirt fall to the ground to reveal a mini skirt attached to the dress.

I strut towards him, and sucked on my finger. I ran it down from his chest to his stomach and pushed him back onto the bed.

'Let me take over.' Draco said pulling me onto the bed.

'Put the condom on,' I winked.

'You won't get pregnant on your first time.' He smiled, kissing me on my neck.

'Yeah, but who says this is contraception purposes?' I said handing him a glow-in-the-dark condom.

'Well, if its to light up my day, then I like that.'

He fell for that one.. now..

He unbuttoned his pants and they fell to the floor and he pulled his boxers down.

He lifted up my dress over my head to leave me in my bra and underwear.

He slowly turned me over and massaged my back, taking my bra off.

Turning me over, he pulled off my pants and laid next to me.

'I feel so.. naked.'

Draco laughed.

'I'll pull up a rug.'

Draco pulled up a silk rug and hugged me kissing my neck and chest.

'Now, you sure you're ready.'

'Yeah I am.'

'I've got to tell you something.' He whispered.

'What's that?' I whispered back.

'The Dark Lord, wants you, I'm sorry to put you under a lot of pressure, but if I don't have sex with you he will come after you.'

'What?!' I whispered back loudly.

'It doesn't mean I don't want to, I just want to protect you.'

I nodded.

Ok, first Draco is trying to get me to join the deatheaters, now he's protecting me from it all. Something makes no sense.

'But you want to be a deatheater, don't you?'

'Yes.. and No.'

'I heard, you didn't want sex with me, because basically, He wanted a virgin who was pure, so you weren't to sleep with me before I joined him'

'At First those were my intentions... but I want you to myself.'

I looked into his eyes.

'You wanted to sleep with me for a test didn't you..'

I nodded and dug my head into his chest.

He wrapped his hand on my head.

'It's ok.. but do you want to carry on or not.. because You-Know-Who, he still wants you..'

'Oh I am so confused..'

'Look, the way it goes, as soon as 'sexual penetration' occurs, you aren't a virgin anymore... go that far and that's it.'

I laid there thinking.. What to do?? What do I do?

Draco ran a finger down along my sides and kissed my chest.

He moved himself on me, kissed my neck, and moved down.

'Draco?'

'Yeah..'

'Will this hurt?'

'Relax.'

Then it happened.. Ok so it hurt, but I wasn't a virgin anymore..

Draco wrapped his arm around me.

'Just keep relaxed. Just let me stay, settle yourself.'

I took a few deep breaths.

'I'm not a virgin no more..'

'Hold your breath.. Now.'

And he withdrew. I gasped in pain.

'What's wrong?'

'I forgot.. the glow.'

'Shit..'

'It's ok.. I didn't cum so it's ok..

'So? What now?'

'Just relax.'


	16. Broozer

Ok, so a day has past.. I haven't really been close to Draco.. Exam time. What has happened though is Harry and I are much closer, not romantic, it's platonic.. but like he is like my brother.. who thinks I am hot and likes to perv on me.. Ok Make that a good friend.. a brother sounds just too.. incest to be true.

'Sooooo, first day of holidays..' Harry said eating a chocolate frog.

'Yeah..' I said pulling on a pair of socks and my ugg boots.

'Bit cold?'

'Just a bit..' Yes this seems very hostile this conversation.. I just don't know how to talk to him anymore.

'Do you believe Draco?

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

'Since your such experienced and all… Perhaps you could give me some pleasure.' Harry said laying back in his chair patting his leg. I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Well how bout coming to Hogsmeade with me?'

'Sure.'

'Well you better get ready..'

I rolled my eyes at him. I was ready.

'I am ready.'

'You aren't!'

'Yeah I am wearing this!'

'You fucking well aren't.'

'Oh you are my father now are you?' I said standing up to him and puffing out my chest, looking up.

'No, I don't want you dressed like a slut.'

My mouth fell open. A confused look appeared on my face.

'What..'

'I was joking!'

'It wasn't funny.'

'Sorry.'

'Psch Whatever.' I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, followed by a skulking Harry.

A crowd of people were swarmed around near the entrance to Hogsmeade.

A few gigglings and congratulations were heard above and Harry and Christa moved forward.

'So, tell us!' a guy said. Did I tell you this was a group of guys?

'Well, It was awesome, she likes it rough.'

'Oh god, makes me so horny!' Laughed one of the boys.

'Well it did for me to, when she was wearing nothing, for me.'

'Shut up would you's.. you idiots don't know what you are doing.'

'I know how to get it up, and I know how to use it.'

'First off I wasn't talking that, dumbass, second, people have feelings.'

'Montague you big woos, turning gay on us?'

'Hey I wasn't the one who shared a room with 2 masturbating guys for over five years!' He said get vicious

'Look, I was joking jeez.'

'Yeah well just shut up.'

'Aww someone has a crush!'

'Better fucking not have.' Said the bragger voice.

'She'd be better off with me.'

'Look I can fuck her and give it to her, make her moan and scream my name, she wants and needs that!'

'Girls want love. Are you that stupid?' I heard Vincent say. Oh Hun how gay does that sound, but you are correct.

'Oh look, watch me roll my eyes.'

'Shut up, alright.'

'No, I shall brag, cause I fucked her. Cause none of you got inside her. Cause I lost her virginity.'

Harry looked at me. I looked at him.

'I think we should go.' Harry said turning.

'No. We wait and listen. I'd like to know how I am in bed since I am so 'feisty' and 'rowdy'.' I said clenching my teeth.

'Draco, shut the fuck up alright, we don't want you to brag!'

'Only you don't cause you didn't get there first.'

'Fuck you.'

'No, Fuck Christa.'

I walked behind Vincent and he bit his lip seeing me. I stuck my finger to my lips and hush a silence to him. How long would it take for Draco to notice me.

'Anyway, She rode me. She played, hell, It was fun, even breaking her virginity she was rowdy as hell! She was like 'give it to me!' and I was all like. 'Fuck yeah!''

'Was she all like don't hurt me?' I said in the best male voice.

'Yeah, but I didn't and she enjoyed it!'

'Did you promise her no one would hurt her?'

'Yeah but it was just pillow talk, come on!'

Harry was behind me, clenching my shoulder and grinding his teeth.

'So, you didn't mean any of that stuff?'

'Nah.'

'That's so funny! And I mean considering you didn't even have sex to be exact!'

'Uh.. Yeah we did.'

'You just went in, then out.'

'Who the hell is talking??'

I emerged into the circle.

'Not so tough are we.'

'Oh.. Shit..'

'Uh huh.' I said pursing my lips and raising both my eyebrows. I was pissed off.

'I did mean that stuff.'

'Shut it Draco. Get over it. I used you.'

'You what?'

'Yeah see how it feels when you're being lied to?'

'Oh, I thought you seriously did!' He said chuckling a bit.

'Oh I wish I did. Now If you'll excuse me I'm going to hogsmeade.'

'Wait, I'll come with you.'

'It's fine. I already have a _date_.' I made sure I had expression on date.

'What? A date?! Draco said looking down at me.

'Toodle loo!' I said waving my fingers and walking through the crowd.

Draco followed me out, to see me grab Harry's arm. To make him totally over, I pinched Harry on the ass as well. Sweet revenge. Harry purred in my ear. Ok this is seriously disturbing.. Grabbing a brother's arse and him purring in my ear.. Thank god we aren't related.

'I feel like a good firewhisky.'

'What? We aren't allowed.'

'Oh come on, Hermione!'

'Ronald, you are NOT having one.'

'I am' I said sitting at the table.

'We are too young..'

'Didn't stop me in third year.' I said blushing from the table.

'See 'Mione!' Ron said.

'Whatever. I am having a butterbeer. I don't want any pus filled boils on my chest thanks. I don't want to rub cream into them.'

'I will!' Ron said perking up.

'I don't think so.' She said crossing her arms and looking away.

'Fine. Christa and I will get one then. Harry?'

'Just a butterbeer.'

'Woos. Ok then. 2 and 2 coming up.'

We sipped on the drinks. I had a straw in my firewhisky. Man did I get indigestion! Jokes. Only kidding. Ron seemed to be rather 'fired up' excuse the term. I was alright.

'So. Lets say Hermione, we go back to my dorm.. and I **giggle** hehhehhhehheh,'

'No Ron.'

'Aww but puhlease.'

'No.'

'But ai wanna luv yew sew muckch..' Ron giggled.

'Has he.. ever drunk before by any chance?'

'No..'

'Stupid idiot.' I sighed and poured a liquid into his drink.

Ron took a sip and started snoring, before his head fell heavily to the table.

'It's ok.' I said looking at their worried faces. 'He'll wake up remembering what he did in a few minutes, with a slight headache and a mark on his forehead saying 'broozer'.' I said giggling. Broozer was a cross between boozer and bruise. Which he had both.


	17. Mystery

'I want to kill him.' I said finally finishing my fire whisky.

'You don't need him.' Harry said.

'I know I don't.. I want revenge.' I said.

'But how!' Hermione said thunking her bottle down, making Ron jump next to her then continue snoring.

'Oh, I don't know.' I said exasperated.

'I have an idea.'

Hermione and I stared at Harry.

'Well?'

'I'll tell you later.'

'Harry.' Hermione and I said firmly.

'Well.. I've been giving it thought. We could spread a rumour.. or actually.. _do_ something to cause the rumour.' Harry said.

'Harry James Potter. I am not sleeping with you.' I said firmly as he took a swig from his butterbeer bottle.

He placed the bottle down with the thud and wiped his mouth.

'T'was just an idea.' He said sighing.

'This rumour.. What would it be about?' Hermione said breaking the silence.

'Well, I mean.. Christa.. might not have been a virgin before Draco found his way to her.'

'I was too!' I said looking at him with disgust.

'No that's the rumour.'

'Oh.. Well.. It won't seem right.. I mean Draco was meant to bring me to Voldemort a virgin, and since I'm not now, but since you claim that BEFORE Draco was into me.. It won't make sense..'

'Huh?' Harry said as Hermione suddenly drifted out and started nodding her head.

'If we want this to work, we will need it to be good. Something that will hurt him.. something WAY below the belt.'

'Uh, it hurts you know.' Harry said.

'What?' Hermione and I said looking at Harry worried.

'Getting kicked in the nuts hurts.' He said.

Hermione and I stared at each with weird looks at each other and tried hard not to laugh.

'Harry, that's something I did not exactly need to know, but never the less.. I was referring to something that would really hurt him below the belt _not_ kicking him in the nuts.'

'Pretend you're pregnant.' Harry said firmly.

'WHAT, are you fucking crazy? You sure nothing is in your butterbeer!' I said nearly spitting the contents of my mouth onto the table and a sleeping Ron.

'Well there's that.. or you could shag Montague I suppose..'

'Harry James Potter, do you just want me to get around the castle or something!'

'Listen to me Christa without using your witted tongue,' He said looking directly at me. 'He knows Montague knows about it all, hell your not pregnant so if you started shagging Montague there's a chance your could get pregnant! Even if you didn't get pregnant, just think, Draco can't have you if you're with Montague!'

'Uh.. and if I was to get pregnant.. the baby wouldn't be valuable to Voldemort – even if I lost the baby.. I mean.. oh my god Harry.' I said getting up from the table and hit Ron across the head.

Ron moaned and woke up with Hermione scowling at him and she helped him up.

I walked out of the pub and into the main street to find Montague. He was the one who could help me now! He would be able to sort all the mess out!

'Montague!' I said shouting when I saw him exit a shop with Jakki trailing behind him.

'We can't be seen talking.' He hushed and Jakki stopped to talk as Montague fled.

'Christa.. Montague is planning something to help you.. but you must go along with it. He can't be seen with you or the plan will be discovered early!'

'Jakki, what is the plan!' I said suspiciously, raising my eyebrow.

'Just.. promise me to use protection.' She said, hugging me and walked away quickly in pursuit of Montague.

I stood there in the middle of a Hogsmeade street which had just started to snow.

Harry ran up behind me and gripped me waist and bit my ear gently.

'What's up babe?' He asked. We weren't going out but it to someone else it might seem very different.

'He's planning something.. Montague that is.. I don't know what, Jakki told me to use protection and then left…' I said sighing.

'Well if using protection is that simple, I'll… well I'll wear a glow in the dark condom on my head and take on the '_dark lord!'_'

'Harry, dear, you need not wear a condom on your head to assure the rest of the world you are a class A dick.' I said grinning with Harry giving me a mocked hurt face.

'How right you are, I completely forgot.. then again, people do say I have a big head, hey.' He said winking at me and I gave him a gentle punch on the arm.

'What ever you say, dickhead.'

We spend the rest of the afternoon arguing about Harry and his fondness for latex on his head… the one on his shoulders that is.


End file.
